Fire and Ice
by MANIC52
Summary: What happens when Finn's love life gets the "cold" shoulder?


**Fire and Ice**

"You know, Jake, I didn't think this would happen when I woke up this morning," said Finn.

"Yea, I know what ya mean, bro. Today started out being pretty math, but now it totally sucks," said Jake.

"Yeah….OW HOT!" Finn yelled as some fire singed his foot. "Hey, why are we here anyways?" asked Finn.

"I'll answer that," said Flame Princess. "You already know, but I guess that you really don't care enough to remember. You are here because you broke my heart!" Her evil side began to take over, as Flame Princess flared up. "And, you sent Ice King (the Ice King of all people!) to tell me that it was over between us! If you had just told me to my face that that you didn't like me anymore, I would've been fine. But no, you had to send an ice elemental to the fire kingdom to tell me; and while I was at my dad's birthday party no less. I was finally happy here, but you had to go and ruin it!"

"But…but," Finn stuttered.

"No, Finn. Butts are for sitting, not for excuses. Besides, you can't lie your way out of this. I still have the letter. I tried to burn it up and Ice King with it, but that idiot put an ice charm on it. It is unaffected by my powers. Would you like me to read it?" Without waiting for an answer, Flame Princess began reading.

"Dear Flame Princess. I do not like you any more. You have a seriously janked up case'o'poobrain. Don't talk to me anymore, I will ignore you. I'm sending the muscular, funny, and all around awesome guy, Ice King to deliver this note. I know that his manliness will be more than enough to comfort you over this loss. Finn out."

"Do you see how that could hurt me?!" she yelled.

"Flame Princes…wait a minute…I don't know how to write," said Finn.

"Yea," said Jake. "If anyone has poobrain here, it's Finn."

"Hey," Finn said.

"Hehehe," laughed Jake.

"Ok, so you can't write; whatever. Then why did you have someone else write this?" Flame Princess asked.

"I didn't. Flame Princess, look, I really like you. Why would I want to break up with you after everything I went through to be with you?" asked Finn. As he said that, Flame Princess face lit up with joy.

"Enough!" yelled the Fire King. "My little Firefly, do not listen to this creep. He's the one who took your candles."

"I know. I'm the one who asked him to, dad. He was picking them up for me. That's kinda what boyfriends do. They do nice things for their girlfriends," said Flame Princess.

"Oh, ok…wait, boyfriend?!" Fire King exclaimed.

"Guys, it's safe, I guess you can come over now," she sighed.

"Ok," Jake said. He lengthened his leg, grabbed Finn, and stepped over the lava pit.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Flame Princess said.

"It's ok," said Finn, cutting her off.

"But, the thought of losing you…I just went crazy," she said.

"Don't worry about it. IF it helps, I can't imagine how I'd be if I lost you," he said.

"Thanks, Finn," she said as they hugged.

"Ha ha, yea…" Finn winced. "Hey, what say you we go kick Ice King's butt?" Finn asked.

"Yea!" yelled Jake. "Yo, Flame Princess, you wanna come?"

"Sure guys. See ya later, dad. I'll be back for dinner tonight," shee called back.

"Alright, but when you do, we're gonna have a little chat about this whole boyfriend thing," said Fire King.

Flame Princess was already out of earshot of her father. As they made their way to the Ice Kingdom, Finn couldn't help but be happy about how Flame Princess had reacted when she thought that he had broken up with her. He knew that she liked him as much as he liked her.

"Alright, welcome to the Ice Kingdom," said Jake.

"Come on, Flame Princess," Finn called. "I wanna go punch Ice King in the beard."

Flame Princess grew weary of the Ice Kingdom. _Why do I feel like I shouldn't be here?_ She thought. As they approached the castle door, Gunter the Penguin opened the door with spear in his flipper.

"Hey, Gunter, could you please move? We need to go beat up Ice King," said Finn.

"Quack," said Gunter, unmoving.

"Please, we need to go do this. Let us rough up the old guy," Jake said.

"Quack," said Gunter, still not moving.

"Alright, Gunter, we don't want to," Finn said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Flame Princess. She flared up to maximum and threatened Gunter with a fireball. Gunter dropped his spear, and ran away screaming. "There," said Flame Princess, "problem solved. Let's go get 'em." They stepped onto the icy surface of the castle and Flame Princess cried out in pain. "Aaugh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Finn.

"It hurts to walk on this glass," she said.

"Dude, that's not glass, its ice. As in, ya know, frozen water," Jake said.

"Oh, schmow. Well, I guess that you'll have to stay out here then. We'll kick his buns for ya," Finn said. "Ok?"

"Yea, ok…" pouted Flame Princess.

"As Finn and Jake walked into the castle, they grew on edge. "Where are you Ice King?" Finn yelled.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm in the lounge," called Ice King.

Finn and Jake walked into the lounge to see Ice King holding a slab of ice. "What are you doing, Ice King?" Finn asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm just playing Aggravated Penguins on my new IcePad. Man, this thing cost me a fortune in the wizard market," said Ice King.

"Oh nice…hey! Why'd you write that letter to Flame Princess? That seriously mathed out her brain," said Finn.

"Flame Princess? Yea, I thought she was hot. Haha, get it?" he asked. "Anyways, I knew that you two were together, and I thought that if you broke up with her, I could maybe step in and be her new man."

"Why would you think that, Ice King?" asked Finn.

"Well I was hoping that, since I'm ice and she's fire, opposites would, I dunno, attract," said Ice King.

"Dude, that's messed up," Jake said.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Ice King. Prepare to get schooled," said Finn as he unsheathed his sword. "Hi-yah!" he cried as he sliced Ice King's IcePad in half.

"Ah! My IcePad! You…you are a monster, Finn!" yelled Ice King.

"Trust me, you haven't even seen a monster yet, buddy. Next time I catch you messing with my girlfriend again, I'll cut your beard off," Finn said darkly.

"NO! Not my beard, anything but my beard," fearfully said Ice King. "I'll stay away from her, I promise."

"Good. Next time…I won't be so merciful," said Finn. "Let's go, Jake." Finn put away his sword as Jake followed him with a worried look.

"Finn, did you really need to do that to him? That was kinda cruel," said Jake.

"It had to be done, Jake….it had to be. I couldn't take the chance of him ruining our relationship. Do me a favor," Finn said. "Don't tell Flame Princess about that ok?"

"Yea…ok, Finn," said Jake.

When they walked outside, Finn didn't see any sign of Flame Princess. Nervously, he called out, "Flame Princess, you still out here?"

"Over here, Finn. How'd it go?" she asked.

"It went fine. Ice King won't be bothering you anymore," said Finn.

"Come on Finn, let's get Flame Princess back to the Fire Kingdom," Jake said.

"Yea," Finn said. "Let's get you home." Finn said as he grabbed her hand.

"Finn?" Flame Princess asked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing; what is it?" Finn asked.

"Don't break up with me, ok?" Flame Princess asked, as she flared up her hand.

"Ahh…wouldn't dream of it," said Finn as they walked back to the Fire Kingdom.

**THE END**


End file.
